¿Donde estoy?
by OctoNox
Summary: Finn despierta y no sabe donde esta, pasaran muchas cosas que el creía imposible sobre todo cuando despierta.
1. Prologo

Hola, vengo con una historia, espero que les guste, dejen reviews

* * *

Finn POV

Donde estoy?

Era la primera vez que no recordaba donde me dormí. Tal vez en un viejo bosque o en la casa de el árbol.

No lo recuerdo, no puedo abrir los ojos, hay mucha luz en el lugar, no se donde hay tanta luz en Ooo...

escucho voces, una de hombre y otra de mujer. no puedo escuchar lo que dicen, no suenan como Jake y Marceline, no, suenan... como yo.

* * *

esto solo es el prologo, hoy estoy muy cansado, mañana subiré el primer capitulo


	2. El Despertar y Las Presentaciones

Hola, traigo el primer capítulo ya sano

_Hacedor De Historias: si, es exactamente así. Si leí los 2 fics que me nombraste y en eso me inspire para escribir este, no será igual porque y para los que querían pareja lo siento, no creo que haya pero igual ya veré depende de cómo sale la historia._

_GothicgirlGXD y _ikerramirez4_ : Gracias, lamentablemente no creo hacer alguna pareja, pero dependiendo de cómo transcurra la historia podría llegar a pasar._

Espero que les guste, aquí esta

* * *

Normal POV

Una mujer sentada al lado de una cama con un joven de 18 años, estaba hablando con un hombre de bata blanca

-¿Despertara hoy Doctor?-pregunto la mujer

-No lo sé, pero es muy probable- respondió el Doctor-creemos que es posible que despierte hoy porque sus pulsos subieron últimamente y su temperatura volvió a la temperatura normal.

-Gracias Doctor Harbin

-es mi trabajo Susanna

Luego de esta conversación el chico en la cama abre los ojos despertando

-Finn- dijo la madre abrazando a quien parecía, su hijo, con lágrimas en los ojos- creí que luego del accidente nunca despertarías

-Susanna, déjalo un rato tranquilo, tal vez no pueda hablar o puede haber perdido…..la memoria, vamos a hablarlo afuera

Dicho esto el doctor se llevo a Susanna fuera de la habitación

Finn quedo solo en la habitación pensando, luego de un rato entro alguien a la habitación

-Finn-Dijo el chico que recién entro, tenía unos jeans y una camisa roja con unas converse negros

Finn miro al chico recién llegado y le vino un recuerdo

-Flashback-

Estaba el chico con camisa y el frente a un aro de básquet y el tenia la pelota

-Vamos Finn tira- dijo el chico con camisa

-no puedo-decía el

-Claro que puedes, todos podemos

-Fin Flashback-

-Creo que no me recuerdas, pero yo te ayudare, mi nombre es Marshall

-C...C...Creo que recuerdo algo

-ohh bien, puedes hablar, le diré a tu madre

-Espera-dijo Finn- quien es mi madre?

-ya lo veras, ella te explicara todo

Dicho esto Marshall se fue a buscar a la madre de Finn

_El único Marshall que conozco es Marshall Lee y es el primo de Marceline, ellos dos son vampiros pero….Marshall no lo parecía, no tenia colmillos y además no flotaba-_Pensó Finn

-Finn, Marshall me dijo que podías hablar-dijo Susanna entrando a la habitación

-sí, quienes son ustedes-pregunto Finn- Parecen humanos como yo

-Finn, todos somos humanos-respondió la Susanna- ¿me recuerdas Finn?

-no, lo siento, solo puedo recordar algunas cosas

-está bien Finn, yo soy tu madre, Susanna, el que entro antes era Marshall tu mejor amigo desde la infancia

-sí, cuando entro tuve un pequeño recuerdo

-puede que esto te ayude a recordar-dijo Susanna llamando a alguien por teléfono- si chicas, ya pueden venir y también díganle a Fiona y a Jake.

_Fiona, la única otra humana conmigo en Ooo y Aaa. Y Jake mi hermano canino-_pensó Finn

Al instante de pensar eso entraron en la sala 3 chicas y un chico de 12 años aproximadamente

-bien Finn ellas son tus dos amigas, tu hermana y tu hermano. Los dejo a solas para que ellos se presenten.

-Hola Finn, intenta recordarme, soy Fiona tu hermana, tengo 17 años-dijo una muchacha rubia como Finn.

-Finn, yo soy tu hermano menor, Jake, tengo 12 años-Dijo un niño con un buzo naranja y un Jeans negro

-yo soy Marceline, tu mejor amiga desde 6º año de primaria-dijo una chica con cabello negro azabache, Jeans negros una camiseta negra con signos blancos y unos converse blancos

-y yo soy Bonibelle, soy tu compañera de banco y tu amiga desde 2º año de secundaria-dijo una chica vestida con una camiseta rosa, un pantalón blanco y unas zapatillas blancas

Luego de que todos se presenten entro Marshall.

-a mi me recuerdas un poco, pero te recordare, tengo 18 años, soy tu mejor amigo desde la infancia-dijo Marshall

-solo tengo una pregunta-dijo Finn- ¿que me sucedió?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo dejen Reviews, lo iba a hacer mas largo pero me debo ir del computador, el próximo capitulo si lo haré mas largo, eso es todo.

Chao.


	3. ¿Que me Sucedio?

Hola, espero que les guste el 2 capitulo, me tarde mucho tiempo pero es que estoy muuuuy ocupado y no tengo tiempo ni tantas ganas de escribir, espero que sea de su agrado :D.

* * *

-solo tengo una pregunta- dijo Finn- que me sucedió?

En el momento que se dijo eso entro Susana

-Finn, creo que deberías descansar-dijo Susana- cuando despiertes te lo diremos

Luego de que todos se fueran Finn se durmió

Finn despierta luego de un rato y ve a su Madre a su lado.

-Finn, el doctor dijo que hoy ya puedes salir de aquí e ir a casa pero tendras que hacer reabilitacio-Dijo Susanna.

-Okey pero mama…. ¿Que me paso?

-Finn, es un poco difícil, mira

-Flashback-

Estaban tu, Bmo, Marshall y Jake jugando voleyball cuando jake lanzo una bolaque te golpeo en la cara, caíste de espalda y te diste un gran golpe en la cabeza. Luego de eso estuviste 7 meses en coma.

-Fin del Flashback-

-Y ahora estas aquí con nosotros devuelta- Relato Susanna

-¿Quién es Bmo?- Pregunto Finn

-Lo rercordaras cuando lo veas- Respondio Susanna- Por ahora no intentes recordarlo

-okey- dijo Finn.

Luego de acostarse un momento mas lo despertaron

-Hijo, ya podemos ir a casa, prepara tu ropa- Dijo Susanna dándole unos Jeans Blancos y una remera Negra con unas zapatillas.

Luego de salir del hospital lo sorprendió mucho la ciudad, solo la habia visto por fotos en blanco y negro en ooo y esas fotos eran viejas, cuando llegaron a su casa se reunieron con los chicos y llegaron dos personas que Finn no conocía. Esas personas eran Bmo y Cake, Bmo era en realidad una abreviatura de su nombre real Bérmon y era el mejor amigo de Jake, a Bmo le gustaban mucho los videojuegos y las películas mientras que a Cake, la mejor amiga de Fionna, odiaba los videojuegos. Cake era como Fionna solo que un poco mas enana, tenia una blusa color café y una falda azul.

* * *

es corto, intentare hacerlo mas largo. Si quieren diganme Oc y los agrego a la historia, solo denme sus caracteristicas(Bueno, Malo, como es, etc) y lo integro, si quieren darme ideas con gusto las aceptare, dejen reviews. OctoNox


End file.
